Heaven Gone Wrong
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Yugi is murdered and turns into a vengeful spirit, bent on revenge for his killer so he can rest in peace, and his friends do nothing to help him or catch the killer, who is hiding among them. Yami and Co. are horrified when the mellow boy turns on them, and will try to kill them or at least get them out of his way to kill his killer.


**Okay, here's Heaven Gone Wrong. Sorry it took me so long to put it on, I had to submit it twice to work.**

_Chapter 1_

His body was heavy. He couldn't move; they had beaten him again. His friends never noticed. They were all too powerful. They were _important_. He was a nobody-an orphan..._useless_. His friends were all monsters. Yami was an ocean prince. Seto was an ocean dweller. Joey was a shapeshifter. Ryou and Bakura were winged demons. All perfect, all wanted, all needed. He wasn't, never was, and never will. That's what they all said.

"I hate them…"

The sound of his own voice, battered and bruised, surprised him, but it was true. He needed his friends, but they never needed him. Seto had Joey, Bakura had Ryou, Yami…he had the pretty and perfect Anzu.

No-one had him. He had no-one. "I hate them."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I'm going to die, and they wouldn't care."

It was true. No-one would notice puny little Yugi. They never did. And they wouldn't realize Yugi had died until weeks, months, maybe even years later. And he hated that.

"I won't die," but even as he said it, he knew it was true-he was dying.

Suddenly, he stood. He gazed down and choked, seeing as his now-dead body greeted him. Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes, but he angrily wiped them away. After all, when had tears ever solved anything?

"Why?" Yugi asked his body. It didn't answer.

Scowling, he turned away and stepped over it in disgust. He then looked down at the attire he was clothed in. A white, bloodstained cloak that reached down to his bare ankles, a golden collar with obsidian designs clasped tightly around his neck, small, white slippers, and a robe-like dress. It looked like a long-sleeved gown.

Yugi reached back and pulled a stained hood over his face. He felt his back and noticed he had no wings, which meant that the angels hadn't come to collect his soul, and they never would. His eyes glowed a dim amethyst under his hood, a sign of a fallen soul-souls damned to Hell.

He started walking away until a faint swish of wings alerted him of unwanted guests. He tilted his face to the side to glance at the angels unlucky enough to cross his path. Two blond-haired angels smiled warmly at him, their weapons glittered cruelly on their backs.

"Hey," the first started warmly, her smile so welcoming, so unwanted. "I'm sorry about what happened, but you're going to a better place."

"Am I?" Yugi asked.

They glanced at each other. If he didn't agree, they would kill him. "Yes, young one. Here, your grandfather gave this to us to give to you."

Yugi silently glided to them on soft feet. He knew they were looking at his cloak, but neither of them said anything. The way their muscles were tense, however, gave them away. "Here."

Yugi held out his small hands, and allowed the trinket to drop into them. It was a dog tag, one that held his favorite monsters: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Kuriboh. He clipped the tag to his collar and smiled faintly.

"Thank you," Yugi turned and started to walk away, until the female angel caught his hand.

"You need to come with us," her voice was gentle, but edged with iron.

Yugi gripped her hand and sneered. "I don't want to."

The second drew his sword. "Let go of her."

Yugi complied and spun away from the two. He noticed the male get ready to attack, the female also drawing her own weapon.

"You know, I always thought angels were peace-loving creatures," Yugi snickered. "What, is Hell giving you grief?"

Neither answered, both knowing better than to answer. Yugi stroked his tag thoughtfully, he didn't mind that the angels weren't answering. He reached the corner of the street, but didn't turn to leave.

"Well? Aren't you going?" the male jeered.

Yugi turned back and yanked off his hood and ran back to the angels. "I want to go to heaven, please!" he begged.

The female smiled gently and nodded, the male narrowed his eyes. "Lynda?"

"Hmm?"

"Go report. We have Yugi in our custody."

"Sure, Jack."

Lynda snapped her large angelic wings and flew up into the clouds. Jack turned back to Yugi. "What made you change your mind?"

Yugi's begging eyes vanished, replaced with eyes full of agony. "I didn't."

In the second it took Jack to figure out what Yugi meant, the tiny one attacked him, stealing his weapon and slicing his throat. Jack's corpse fell to the ground and Yugi closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he let one tear fall before scooping up his own body and running, his tear solidifying and turning into a diamond.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami and his wife, Anzu, calmly walked with their friends to the spot where Yugi had died. Yami's eyes were on the ground. '_Why did Yugi die? He was supposed to be okay, and he never spoke about anyone hurting him…right?'_

"Jack? _Jack!_" Lynda's scream cut Yami out of his train of thought, and caused him and the rest to run to where Lynda was.

She was crouched next to the dead body of Jack, repeatedly calling his name to no avail. Bakura swept his eyes around the alley, wings shuffling in uncertainly.

"His throat was slit, by his own sword," Yami's eyes widened. "The sword seems to have been dropped over there, and there was a body a few feet away. Judging by the blood stains, I'd say something dragged Yugi's body away."

"Yug's dead?!" Joey whimpered. His eyes hardened. "Who did it?"

"I-I don't know. Yugi was wearing some unusual clothing, I think he was possesed," Lynda answered shakily.

Seto's eyes turned cold. "What was he wearing? And tell me everything that happened."

Lynda nodded and told the group what had happened up to the moment. Seto listened calmly, and once she was done, he responded. "He wasn't possessed."

"Then what happened to my little buddy?" Joey demanded.

"He's turned into a vengeful spirit. Most likely because there was something in his life he couldn't let go of after he died," Seto answered.

"What could that be?" Ryou asked.

"Who knows. Maybe he didn't get a card or game he wanted. After all, Yugi is a bright kid," Seto shrugged.

"Well, kid or not, he's a threat, and we_need_to kill him," Anzu snapped.

Bakura sneered, "One problem."

"What?" she demanded irritably.

"Vengeful spirits can't die unless we find out what drove him to this and destroy it," Bakura smirked.

Anzu growled and turned away.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yugi gazed blankly out at "Heaven." It was just as he pictured: clean, fresh, and perfect. Angels flew around and everyone was happy, but he was revolted. Yugi knew that they had nothing to do with his problems, nor he himself as well. A chilly wind picked up and blew his cloak this way and that, his hood staying over his head.

He subconsciously stroked his dog tag-his grandfather's tag. Yugi wanted to see him, but knew he would be caught and put on trial for killing Jack. He felt sad about killing the man, but had he not… No matter, he didn't have time to fret.

Opening a portal to the human world, Yugi sent one last longing glance back at Heaven before jumping through. Once his feet landed, he picked up the large bag lying on the ground, where his body was nestled within. He walked a short distance to a furnace and threw his body in, watching coldly as it burned.

Yugi walked away and emitted a long whistle. Minutes later, a small bat flew down and landed on Yugi's hand. It was black with wide eyes. A thin tale sprouted from its tailbone and on the end was a black tuft of fur. Two little wings sprouted from its back and a small smile was on its face.

"Yugi?" it asked.

"Hey, Gheni. I need you to tell me what I can do now," Yugi responded.

"Do now?"

"Yeah, as you can obviously tell-_I'm dead_."

Gheni laughed. "Yugi, you don't need to worry. You're not going to haunt a house or disappear if no one remembers you. You're a spirit, and since you're still here, you have some unfinished business, right?"

"Bingo."

"Okay, then. If you don't want to get dragged into Hell, you're going to need a weapon…" Gheni's eyes widened even more and his mouth dropped open.

Yugi held up a long scythe with a darkened hilt and an ivory blade. "Like this?"

Gheni slowly nodded. "Like that," he echoed. "Where did you get it?"

"Spirits like myself apparently can create weapons, clothing, and other items like it if their will is strong enough."

The bat shook his head, but a smile was still on his face. "Yugi...You're so silly. But your will is very strong. But why are you doing this?"

Yugi smirked, something very uncommon on the smaller. "I feel new and more daring, but I need more power. You promised when I was ready you'd train me in the way of MM." (Monster Magic)

"That I did, Fallen Angel, that I did," Gheni smirked as well, his fangs showing.

**Not bad for the first chapter, huh? Anyway, I'm going to make Yugi a bit more sensitive to Yami and the rest, and to regret death and/or killing...but that doesn't mean he won't if pushed to it.**


End file.
